<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Push Me Over the Edge by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873513">Push Me Over the Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD'>Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, D/s elements, Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sub!Sam, Very Bad Puns and Jokes, Why Have Sex if You Can't Laugh About it?, dom!Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam have some fun with something Sam's never done before</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Push Me Over the Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/gifts">Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the wonderful @masterpieceofturkeycleverness!! She requested this and I was more than happy to oblige her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been all Gabriel's idea. </p><p>That's not saying much, considering that most of the suggestions to spice up their sex life were from Gabriel, especially the really kinky ideas. </p><p>But that still made it Gabriel's idea for what was about to happen to Sam, as the result of an offhand suggestion of what to try next. </p><p> </p><p>"You want to try what now?" Sam had asked when Gabriel first made the suggestion in the casual way that he tends to do. </p><p>Gabriel had smiled slowly. "Edging." </p><p>"Is that the idea of fucking over the edge of a cliff or something?" Sam had asked in confusion. </p><p>Sometimes, Sam knew what Gabriel was talking about. Others, he came up with adorable answers. Just like now. And somehow, it was a logical answer, but it didn't make it any less wrong- or funny. </p><p>"As fun as that sounds," Gabriel had smiled, waggling his brows, "that's not what edging is." </p><p>"Oh." Sam had given him that adorable, sheepish look that he always gives when he's embarrassed. "What is edging, then?" </p><p>"Edging is when someone denies themselves or their partner orgasm over and over again," Gabriel had explained patiently. </p><p>"Oh." Sam's expression had now turned into a thoughtful one. "So you get yourself or someone right there and then don't finish? Multiple times?" </p><p>"You got it, Samshine," Gabriel had nodded. "Then when you do finally cum, it's more intense." </p><p>Sam had nodded in understanding, chewing on his lower lip in thought. Gabriel had waited patiently knowing that Sam just needed to think through the idea in his head. Sam was very analytical in nature when it came to this sort of thing, which Gabriel appreciated. </p><p>"Would I be restrained for it?" Sam had asked. </p><p>Gabriel had shrugged, smirking. "If you want to be," he had replied nonchalantly. </p><p>Sam had smiled then. "I want to try it," he had said, almost eagerly. </p><p>Gabriel had drawn Sam in for a kiss then, and any further discussions on edging had been tabled for later. </p><p> </p><p>Now they were getting ready to try it, and Gabriel ran the back of his hand along Sam's face. His boyfriend was laid out on a luxurious bed, his hands cuffed together above his head and his ankles spread apart. </p><p>Sam looked like a whole buffet for Gabriel to consume, and he knew that the buffet would be absolutely destroyed tonight. </p><p>"Where to start?" he mused to himself. "Where to start on making you forget your name?" </p><p>"Touching me would probably a good way to start this off," Sam said cheekily, grinning up at Gabriel almost lazily. </p><p>"Smartass," Gabriel laughed, grabbing Sam's hair and giving a light yank. "You know what I mean." </p><p>Sam groaned from his hair being pulled and smiled at Gabriel mischievously.</p><p>"Don't get too much of an attitude," Gabriel warned. </p><p>"I'll behave. I am behaving right now," Sam told his lover in an entirely too innocent voice. </p><p>Gabriel gave Sam a raised brow, yanking on the hair again. "Are you going to be a brat tonight? Or are you going to be my sweet, polite Sam?" </p><p>"Why not both?" Sam asked simply. </p><p>Why not indeed? Gabriel knew what kind of night it was going to be then. It usually happened when they tried something new. Sam was going to need Gabriel to start off a bit harsh, make him take it, and then be a sweeter man. </p><p>"Safeword?" Gabriel asked. He had already asked before he put his boyfriend in the restraints, but whenever there's a change in the way that they were going to be playing, Gabriel liked having a confirmation of Sam knowing how to stop everything. </p><p>"Clowns," Sam replied without hesitation. </p><p>"Nonverbal?" Gabriel asked. </p><p>Sam snapped his fingers twice and Gabriel gave a smirk. "Good boy," he praised warmly. "Did you prep like I asked you to?" </p><p>"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Sam challenged, spreading his legs farther apart to expose himself even more, or at least to the best of his ability. </p><p>Oh for fuck's sake, Gabriel thought as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brow even higher. He's going full brat right now. </p><p>"Aren't you going to come over and find out if my little hole is nice and wet and loose for you?" Sam taunted, rocking his hips from side to side. "I know that you want to." </p><p>"You know," Gabriel started to say casually as he came over to the bed, "It's a pity that I didn't put you face down, ass up. If only I didn't want to see your face as I deny you release over and over again." </p><p>Sam made a curious noise and cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy at that. </p><p>"I guess that I can make do with what I did, though," Gabriel sighed dramatically. He then delivered a slap to the inside of Sam's thigh, causing him to yelp. "Keep your sass up, and I'll find a reason for your mouth to be open and making noise," he added as he slid between Sam's legs. He then gripped his hard cock and started to press into Sam before his boyfriend could come up with a sassy retort. </p><p>Sam gasped as Gabriel entered him, his eyes closing as he moaned loudly. Gabriel loved watching Sam when his cock breaches him, and today was no exception. He loved seeing the pleased, slack jawed expression as his body was penetrated for the simple pleasure of being filled. </p><p>Sam was wet, most certainly. He had made sure of that at least, but loose was an exaggeration. He was looser than normal, but still tight, and Gabriel knew that that was because Sam liked to feel the burn of penetration. Masochist. Not that Gabriel had any room to talk. </p><p>Gabriel bottomed out and waited a couple minutes for Sam to adjust, knowing that he was a well-endowed individual before he began to thrust slowly, but with power behind it, making sure that Sam felt every inch of him. </p><p>Sam's eyes fluttered closed again as a low, consistent moan stayed lodged in his throat as Gabriel fucked him with that slow, intense pace. His fingers curled into loose fists and he rocked onto Gabriel's cock a little, obviously urging him to increase the pace as his hole clenched greedily around the cock inside of him. </p><p>"We're going to take this at my pace, Sammykins," Gabriel told him simply, his pace never wavering as he continued to fuck Sam. "And I want to take this time slowly." </p><p>"It's too slow," Sam whined. "Please go faster?" He gave Gabriel the puppy dog eyes, his secret weapon. </p><p>It wasn't going to work this time, though. Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. "You're not going to get me to go faster that easily, especially with you being a little brat," he said as he angled his hips slightly. The next thrust hit Sam's prostate, making him give a soft whine. </p><p>"I'll be good," Sam promised, batting his lashes up at his lover. "Please go faster, Gabriel?" </p><p>Gabriel smiled and shook his head, increasing the intensity of his thrusts. "No." </p><p>"Please!" Sam was close to begging now. He wasn't used to Gabriel going slow, and Gabriel could tell that it was driving him crazy. In a good way, though, if the way that Sam's cock was jumping and leaking all over his stomach was any indication. </p><p>"Think you could cum from this?" Gabriel asked, his pace continuing to stay steady and firm. </p><p>"No," Sam lied. Gabriel raised a brow, knowing that his lover was closer than he was letting on, and reached down to pinch Sam's nipple. </p><p>"FUCK!" Sam whimpered, biting his lower lip. </p><p>"Still a brat," Gabriel huffed. "Let's try this again Do you think that you could cum from this?" </p><p>"Yes," Sam whined. "Fuck, 'm close." </p><p>"Oh, are you?" Gabriel asked mildly. At Sam's nod confirming his admission, he grinned. "Well, you're not going to." And with that, he stopped any and all movement before grabbing the base of Sam's cock and squeezing it hard. </p><p>Sam jerked in his cuffs involuntarily and whined, looking up at Gabriel for a brief moment before he threw his head back, whimpering as he valiantly tried to cum, the sounds low and long. </p><p>"Take a few deep breaths for me, Sammoose," Gabriel instructed. "Relax and breathe for me. Let it just roll off of you, baby. I've got you." </p><p>Sam nodded and took a few long, slow, deep breaths, his eyes closing fully as he worked to relax himself. </p><p>"There we go," Gabriel soothed, running his hands up and down Sam's sides in a comforting manner. "That's it. Good boy." </p><p>Sam swallowed and slowly opened his eyes. </p><p>"Give me a color, Samster," Gabriel said softly. </p><p>"Green," Sam replied. "You, uh, you can stop choking my dick now." </p><p>Gabriel chuckled. "What's the magic word?" he asked playfully. </p><p>"Please let go of my dick," Sam whined. </p><p>"Thank you for being polite for me," Gabriel said, easing up the pressure on Sam's cock before letting it go, smirking at the angry red hue that it had taken on. </p><p>Sam exhaled and slumped against the bed, his whole body relaxing. </p><p>"There we go, let's get some water in you," Gabriel smiled. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of water and a straw. He placed the straw into the bottle and offered it to his lover, smiling as Sam began to drink. </p><p>"Are you going to leave soon?" Sam asked after he drank his fill. </p><p>"Leave where? Here?" Gabriel asked with a smirk as he gave a light roll of his hips. His smirk got bigger as Sam whined. </p><p>"Yes," Sam pouted. </p><p>"I don't know, I haven't decided yet," Gabriel said with a smirk. "Might leave it now, might leave it later, we'll see." </p><p>Sam groaned and gave Gabriel a pout. </p><p>“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it,” Gabriel said with a wink. “You just worry about not cumming until I tell you to. Okay?”</p><p>Sam smiled and nodded. “Okay,” he agreed. “I can do that.” </p><p>“Have we stopped being a little brat?” Gabriel asked with a knowing smirk. </p><p>Sam laughed softly. “Not quite,” he sang, laughing more as Gabriel gave a dramatic sigh of disappointment, attempting to hide a smile.</p><p>“Then I guess my cock is staying right where it is for now and while the next one is happening,” Gabriel said, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the seemingly innocent and random condom. </p><p>Sam raised a brow. “Gabe, we’re monogamous, we don’t need condoms. You’re already bare-backing me, anyways, so it’s a bit late for that.” </p><p>“This isn’t for me,” Gabriel said as he tore the foil open. “It’s for you.” </p><p>Sam was now utterly bewildered as he watched Gabriel squeeze the tip before rolling the condom onto Sam’s cock. “Oh? Why do I now need a condom? I thought that you were going to use me as a cockholder, cockwarmer, type deal.” </p><p>“I am,” Gabriel said simply as he finished rolling the condom on. </p><p>“Then why do I have a condom on my dick?” Sam asked in confused curiosity. </p><p>“So it’s easier for me to do this,” Gabriel said, wrapping his hand around Sam’s coated cock and beginning to jerk him off. </p><p>Sam gasped, then groaned. “You’re evil,” he managed to say through his noises. </p><p>“You love it,” Gabriel teased, keeping his strokes smooth and steady. “Do you see now why I’m having you wear a condom?” </p><p>“In case I fail?” Sam groaned, rocking his hips in time to Gabriel’s strokes. </p><p>“Well, there is that, but this is one of those ultra ribbed ones,” Gabriel explained casually, “so there’s a bunch of extra stimulation for you, and lube!” </p><p>“You’re a horrible, evil, wicked person,” Sam moaned, letting his head fall back. “Save me, please, God.” </p><p>“I don’t think He’s listening,” Gabriel said almost cheerfully as he increased the pace of his strokes, starting to twist his wrist whenever he reached the head of Sam’s cock. “In fact, I think that He stopped listening where I’m involved a long time ago and assigned some poor angelic intern to listen to us on His behalf.” He smirked. “I almost feel bad. Almost.” </p><p>Sam huffed a laugh and shook his head. “You’re impossible,” he choked out.</p><p>“Oh, you enjoy it, and after your brattiness earlier, I say you well deserve it,” Gabriel laughed. “Are you getting close again?” </p><p>Sam shook his head. “I can keep going,” he said. “More, please?” </p><p>“There we go, there’s my polite, sweet Sam,” Gabriel purred as he continued to stroke Sam at a fairly quick pace. His free hand dropped down and started to gently fondle his lover’s balls. </p><p>Sam moaned loudly, biting his lower lip as he watched Gabriel’s hands work their magic. </p><p>“You just tell me when you’re getting close, Samshine,” Gabriel murmured. “Alright?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Sam whined. “I think ‘m getting close, now.” </p><p>“Are you? Good,” Gabriel grinned. He stopped completely, his cock throbbing inside of Sam’s hole. As he did before, he squeezed the base of Sam’s cock tightly. He smirked as Sam jerked in his bonds, whining and whimpering as his orgasm was denied again. </p><p>Sam whined and tried to thrash, the soft ropes keeping him mostly in place. </p><p>"There we go, good boy," Gabriel purred as he waited for Sam to calm. </p><p>"It's so hard," Sam whined. </p><p>"Yes, you are," Gabriel grinned as he slowly eased his grip up off of Sam's cock. </p><p>"That was-" </p><p>"Perfect," Gabriel cut Sam off, kissing him sweetly. "Let's get some more water into you, sit up a little bit for me." </p><p>Sam slowly sat up the best that he could and slowly drank. Gabriel watched him with a warm smile on his face and smoothed back sweat-soaked hair. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked once Sam had finished drinking his fill. </p><p>"Sore," Sam laughed softly. "Balls feel heavy, not gonna lie to ya about that. Cock, too." </p><p>Gabriel looked at Sam's cock, which was starting to an angry shade of red from the lack of release, and he smirked. "Poor baby," he chuckled with a smirk. "Still want to keep going?" </p><p>"I'm not going to give up that easily," Sam chuckled. "This is fun, and it's a challenge." He paused. "Can you get the condom off, please?" </p><p>Gabriel blinked, then laughed. "Sure can, Sammy," he said. He reached down and slowly pulled the condom off. He threw it away and then looked over at Sam. "Are you ready for the next bit?" he asked brightly. </p><p>"Sure," Sam said slowly, raising a brow at Gabriel's enthusiasm. "What do you have planned?" </p><p>"Did I mention earlier that the condom was bubble gum flavored?" Gabriel asked him innocently. </p><p>Sam shook his head, blinking. "You did not," he said. </p><p>"Oh. Well, hey, Samskins," Gabriel grinned darkly. "The condom was bubble gum flavored." Before Sam could ask him what that had to do with anything, he moved back a bit and proceeded to swallow Sam down. </p><p>"<em>Fuck, </em>Gabe," Sam swore, bucking his hips hard into Gabriel's face. </p><p>Gabriel barely managed to grin up at Sam before he returned to his task of giving Sam head. </p><p>He knew that this was unfair to Sam. Sam <em>loved </em>getting blow jobs, and Gabriel was the best cocksucker that Sam's ever had. Not to mention the fact that Sam usually came really quickly from blow jobs, and so having it be done after Sam's been denied of release twice... yeah, Gabriel was a dick, but it was also fun. </p><p>He tried to take his time, tried to drag it out and really get rid of any trace of bubble gum flavored latex, but to no avail. Within just a few short minutes, Sam was begging for an orgasm in earnest. </p><p>And Gabriel, once again, ruthlessly denied him that release. He grabbed the base of Sam's cock and made sure that he grabbed Sam's balls, towards the top of his sack, and squeezed hard on them. He drew his mouth off and smiled wickedly at Sam. </p><p>"You're a fuckin' asshole and I hate you," Sam gasped, shuddering in need. </p><p>"I love you too, and you love the fact that I'm an asshole," Gabriel beamed, slowly and carefully easing his grip off of Sam's cock and balls. </p><p>"You couldn't have started off with the blow job?" Sam pouted. </p><p>"Nah, you would've been expecting that," Gabriel grinned at him. "Gotta keep you on your toes." He winked before he got up off the bed and headed over to the mini fridge. "Do you want a blue, red, or yellow Gatorade?" </p><p>"Blue," Sam said, stretching the best that he really could while he was bound to the bed. "Please," he added as he then turned his head to look at Gabriel. </p><p>Gabriel smiled. "That's my polite boy," he praised, watching Sam smile shyly at him from that. He grabbed a bottle of blue Gatorade and looked at his lover, thinking about and planning his next move. He <em>was </em>originally going to flip Sam over and turn his ass the same color as his dick, a bright cherry red, but the more he looked Sam over, the more that different ideas were popping into his head. </p><p>They were three orgasm denials deep now, and Sam was still holding on fairly strong. Of course, Gabriel was helping him with that by squeezing his dick and nuts, but he wondered idly if Sam would be able to hold back by himself. </p><p>It was worth a shot, after all. He wasn't going to be mad if Sam did cum. It was just a fun little game that they were playing to see how many times Sam could hold back, and he knew that Sam was a competitive bastard, especially against himself. </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked curiously. </p><p>"Hmmm?" Gabriel hummed, coming out of his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry, you need this. I'm sorry, I just got lost in my head." He opened the Gatorade and helped Sam up so the younger one could drink it, cupping the back of Sam's head. </p><p>"Mhm," Sam hummed, drinking his fill slowly. A bit of Gatorade slid down his chin messily, a sure sign that Sam was beginning to feel worn out. When he was done, Gabriel removed the bottle from Sam's lips and drank some of it himself. He hadn't came yet himself, but he wasn't as close as Sam was. </p><p>Of course, he wasn't the one currently being edged. </p><p>"So, what were you thinking about?" Sam inquired. </p><p>"Just thinking about what to do next," Gabriel said casually, smiling softly. "Do you think that you could hold yourself back without my help?"</p><p>"Maybe, it would all depend on what you're going to do next," Sam admitted. "If it's another blow job, I already know that I won't." </p><p>Gabriel laughed at that. "You do enjoy a good blowie," he agreed. "And you got super close that last time, didn't you?" </p><p>"Fuck yeah, I did," Sam groaned. "I straight up want a toy that mimics your mouth for when you're gone for too long." </p><p>"You mean like a Clone-A-Willy, except it's a Clone-A-Mouth?" Gabriel grinned. </p><p>"Yeah," Sam laughed, shaking his head. "So, what do you plan on doing next?" </p><p>"I'm not quite sure yet," Gabriel hummed. </p><p>Sam groaned. "You do too know, you're just not telling me," he said. </p><p>"No, I actually don't," Gabriel admitted. "I thought I knew what I was going to do, and then <em>poof!</em> A new idea popped into my head and now there's a debate in my noggin about what to do next." He shrugged. </p><p>Sam made a face and Gabriel chuckled, patting his thigh. "Just enjoy the few moments of rest before I go right back to making you reach the brink and denying it," he said to his lover. "We're playing kind of hard today, baby. Just enjoy the break." </p><p>"Yeah," Sam agreed, closing his eyes. </p><p>Gabriel smiled and watched as Sam relaxed into the bed and smiled to himself as he did so. He just had a mildly difficult decision to make, and he had to weigh the pros and cons of both actions before he decided on one. Did he want to do the thing that he had originally planned for, or did he want to do the thing that popped into his head? Decisions like that were difficult, especially when orgasms were on the line. </p><p>When he decided on what he was going to do, he grinned to himself and, once more, decided to surprise Sam with what he was going to do. </p><p>Wordlessly, he crawled onto the bed and straddled Sam easily. </p><p>Sam's eyes flashed opened and he looked up at Gabriel, hazel eyes wild. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. </p><p>"I'm savin' a horse and ridin' a Samsquatch," Gabriel said brightly. He reached behind him and lined Sam's cock up with his hole before he began to slowly sink down. </p><p>"Gabri-" Sam gasped and moaned. "You're a fuckin' asshole!!" He threw his head back and bucked his hips eagerly. "Fuck you!" </p><p>"I think you're doing that right now," Gabriel smirked and settled down, Sam's cock fully inside of him within a short order of time. He let Sam adjust to having something so hot and tight wrapped around his cock before he began to use Sam like he was a dildo, rocking up and down on him quickly, squeezing his hips with his thighs. </p><p>Sam had no match against that, absolutely none. He was utterly gone as Gabriel rode him. His eyes were closed tightly, his hands clenched into fists as they strained against the ropes even harder, digging into his tanned skin and leaving their imprints of bruises behind. </p><p>"Are you going to be able to hold back at all?" Gabriel asked lowly, squeezing around his lover's cock. </p><p>"I think so," Sam managed to strain out. </p><p>"Really? So if I told you don't, and I stop, will you be able to?" Gabriel asked him with a small smile. </p><p>"Yes!" Sam whined. </p><p>"Can you?" Gabriel dared, squeezing his cock even harder on a pass back down. </p><p>"Fuck!!" Sam launched his head backwards, the bones cracking loud enough for Gabriel to hear. </p><p>"Is that a no?" Gabriel asked. "It's okay if it is, Sam." </p><p>"I don't know!" Sam whined. </p><p>Gabriel started slowing down his rocks, his eyes carefully watching Sam's face. </p><p>The orgasm snuck up on both of them, and Sam's eyes widened just before he let out a whine and warmth flooded the lower half of Gabriel's insides. </p><p>"I suppose it's a no," Gabriel groaned, shivering. He stopped, running his hands up Sam's chest. "There we go, three down isn't bad for your first time, not at all." </p><p>"Help," Sam whined. "Need help." </p><p>"Do you want to be untied?" Gabriel asked gently, still rubbing Sam's chest soothingly. At Sam's nod, he leaned up and undid the quick release knot, freeing his lover's hands. "There we go," he soothed warmly. "It's okay." </p><p>Sam drew Gabriel down and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly with a low whimper. </p><p>"Shh, it's okay," Gabriel murmured. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Not anytime soon." </p><p>Sam nodded, exhaling roughly and Gabriel turned his head to press a soft kiss at the bolt of Sam's jaw. </p><p>"Do you want me to untie your legs?" Gabriel asked. "We'll get you nice and tucked into the covers and I'll play with your hair while we watch one of your serial killer documentaries. How does that sound?" </p><p>Sam nodded, still breathing heavily. </p><p>"Need you to let me up, baby," Gabriel said gently. "C'mon baby. Up. Let me take care of you." </p><p>Sam reluctantly let go of Gabriel, and Gabriel sprang into action. He slowly lifted himself up and off Sam's cock, groaning as he felt the faintest trickle down his thigh. Sam frowned and pointed at Gabriel's half hard cock. </p><p>"You didn't cum." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Gabriel nodded, shrugging. At Sam's pout, he kissed his nose.</p><p>"You know I don't always need to cum in order to feel satisfied," Gabriel smiled warmly. </p><p>Sam sighed and nodded, watching as Gabriel untied his legs and gave his ankles a quick rubdown. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out another bottle of water before opening a drawer and retrieving a bag of trail mix. He then walked back over to the bed and dimmed the lights before he crawled into the bed and pulled Sam in close. "Drink some water, eat some trail mix," he ordered gently. </p><p>Sam nodded and opened the small ziplock baggie of trail mix to eat. Smiling, Gabriel pulled up Netflix and the latest serial killer docuseries that Sam had been binging. </p><p>They laid there in quiet tranquility for a time, Gabriel running his fingers through Sam's hair and encouraging him to drink a little more water, eat a little more trail mix and just in general letting Sam surface on his own. </p><p>Finally, Sam sighed and turned his head to kiss Gabriel's shoulder. </p><p>"Better now?" Gabriel smiled softly. </p><p>"Yeah, I think so," Sam smiled. "Thanks." </p><p>"Of course, my lovely skyscraper," Gabriel said affectionately. "Still feel a little out of it?" </p><p>"A little, but I think it's just soreness," Sam admitted. "I had fun. Still feel bad for not getting as far as I wanted." </p><p>"How many times did you want to edge yourself?" Gabriel asked. </p><p>"Seven," Sam said sheepishly. </p><p>"Overachiever," Gabriel said affectionately. "Three was a good starting point. We can work towards seven." </p><p>"So you're not mad that I couldn't hold back the last time?" Sam asked tentatively. </p><p>"Samshit," Gabriel groaned. "Do you think I'd be mad?" </p><p>"No," Sam admitted. "Disappointed?" </p><p>"Proud. You did good your first time, and I'm not going to knock ya, I played some dirty tricks. You did so well." Gabriel smiled as Sam accepted the praise, at long last.</p><p>"Thanks," he said softly. "Really. Thanks."</p><p>"Of course, baby," Gabriel said. "Now, let's finish this episode and go to bed, get some good sleep. Alright?" </p><p>"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Gabe?" </p><p>"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, turning to look at Sam again. </p><p>"I love you." </p><p>"I love you too." </p><p>"Can I try to edge you sometime?" </p><p>Gabriel beamed and nodded. "Yes," he said. </p><p>Sam grinned and settled back down to watch his episode, finishing off the bottle of water. </p><p>"Good boy." Gabriel praised, kissing his hair. </p><p>The episode finished a few minutes later, and Gabriel turned off the lights and the TV completely before they snuggled down into their bed, Gabriel wrapping himself around Sam protectively and closing his eyes. "Sleep well, Sam," he hummed softly. </p><p>"You too, Gabriel." </p><p>Gabriel waited until Sam had drifted off to sleep, thinking over the night and how it went. When he knew for sure that Sam was in a deep sleep, he began to softly braid his hair into a Viking style he had learned while studying in Norway, humming happily to himself. </p><p>He wasn't sure what he did to deserve this beautiful, handsome man who gave himself up so freely, but he was going to keep him for as long as he was able. </p><p>Once Sam's hair was braided and his own mind was clear, Gabriel curled up and went to sleep, only a thin sheet covering them as Sam's natural body heat radiated enough for them to keep warm through the chilly December night. </p><p>And if he woke up to Sam between his legs, eating him out like he was a man starving? Well, sure he'll protest, but Sam was insistent on making sure that Gabriel came at least once in the next 24 hours, and preferably in the next thirty minutes, and who was he to say no to morning sex?</p><p>Absolutely fucking nobody, that's who. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell</p><p>Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon</p><p>TikTok: @officerlucifer</p><p>Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>